This invention is concerned with a lift assembly for ready attachment inside the rear access opening of a semi-trailer. The prior art includes many forms of such lift assemblies for van trucks, such as a lift similar to a warehouse lift truck or a tail gate assembly for movement between ground level and the truck bed. The prior art has also provided lift assemblies, normally in the form of platforms, which may be moved from a lowermost position to various levels relative to shelving within the truck body for receiving articles to be transported on the shelving. Particularly in the casket industry, the transport of empty caskets to destination has normlly been in van trucks requiring time-consuming manual loading whether or not the truck may include spaced support shelving.